Revelation
by Jadecoyote
Summary: Janos Audron the last vampire of the winged race. Heading down the road of fate he contimplates his time spent shut away in his santuary. Mishea his mentor and love is his only comfort,but does not see the fate ahead of her.


Revelation  
By Jadecoyote (Author's note: Those who know my work know I do not own anything having to do with Soul Reaver except Mishea. Please Do not FLAME this fic since I am  
just trying to please)  
  
A darkness, a paradox laying on the soul of great sadness. Closing your eyes feeling pain running down your spine between dread and unexplained anguish. Fate runs its times and the wheel turns not freeing anyone from the bounding chains.  
Janos Audron stood enfolded in his protective stronghold like a patient child in a womb knowing in his mind that he would be aborted and slaughtered and his heart ripped from his chest. He let his eyes shut a cool patients running over his throbbing mind as he thought back on days before. Mind focused on the prophecy laid out. With a sigh passing threw his parted lips he started to move to the balcony. Below his fluttering eyelashes he beheld the sight of the village where the people were in hatred and fear of him, though his patience toward them was unyielding. This place was too high up for the Sarafan to reach and his race had died out, almost. A light rapping softly echoed threw the stone door and his mind lifted from the sudden fog. A smile flitted on his lips as he knew he had held one close to himself, his blood reserved her and kept her safe. Reaching over to the door his fingers wrapped around the doorknob and opened the door seeing the figure on the other side. Dressed in a silk white wrapped gown with gold bands on her arms. Her skin was a pale blue and her azure blue eyes watched him with an anticipated happiness. Long golden hair fell over her slender neck as and down her back. In her hands she carried a white stone water jug as he stepped inside to let her inside. She walked to the table near the balcony her wings gently moving against his as she placed the jug aside.  
"Janos your psyche is tense please focus on today and lay aside what will be",she said in a delicate voice as glanced over her shoulder at him a frowning. Janos let out a soft sigh and walked over to the table pouring the water into the water bowl next to it. Placing his hands inside the clean water her splashed it onto his face as he shook his head.  
"All I see is the darkness of the future, yet I the promised one will come",he replied with a slow smile.  
"Janos, I believe you with all my being,but what am I any use to you?",she asked tears threatening to well over. He placed his hands onto her shoulder and bends his head to look directly into her eyes.  
"Mishea, you keep my faith in my mind and not from flying out that balcony",whispering softly as he places his forehead on hers as she shuts her eyes. The only living female of his kind that had survived the butchery of the Sarafan. The Heart of Darkness beat in his chest and his blood from her veins he gave her. Janos opened his eyes and looked at her.  
"The murals that are depicted the champion and the reaver will he given to him",Janos said echoing threw the chambers. His thoughts came to Mishea whom he had taught and loved as his equal and mate. Mishea glanced over to the marble crypt and monument that held the reaver inside its cold chambers. A shudder ran threw her body at the thought of the darkness enshrined within. Janos had found the small child within the walls of the Citadel alone after the fall of his kind hundreds of years ago. Now he saw her beyond the student she once was achieving the history and prophecy that he had bestowed upon his beautiful pupil. The years passed and she became is lover and confidant, yet he knew time was short and she would not bear him child or live very long.  
Looking over at the balcony he leaned against the pillar and sighed his arms crossed as he glanced back at her.  
"Mishea my darling pupil I wish you could grasp my troubled heart",whispering in to the ear as he listened to the clanking armor or the warriors who geered hatefully from below seeing them. She pushed him away lightly and looked into his eyes.  
"They are just waiting to slaughter you and I. What do we do just wait to die?",she cried turning her back to the landscape of Nosgoth below. 


End file.
